


Hand-holding doesn't work anymore!

by asya_207



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring, Chapter 107, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Manga Spoilers, Touching, trying to gain memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asya_207/pseuds/asya_207
Summary: "Let's meet tonight," it was the first thing Eren said to her after the meeting with Kiyomi. No more, no less. Just these three words.He didn't even look at her while saying it. He stopped beside her and told her to meet him.In response, she nodded with tears in her eyes.----Eren and Historia met after the meeting with Kiyomi. [R-18]





	Hand-holding doesn't work anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> Have fun reading it... I hope you will like it :)
> 
> And a big thanks to Avoy for beta-reading!!! T.T <3

"Let's meet tonight," it was the first thing Eren said to her after the meeting with Kiyomi. No more, no less. Just these three words.  
He didn't even look at her while saying it. He stopped beside her and told her to meet him.  
In response, she nodded with tears in her eyes. 

And now she was sitting on the edge of the bed of the old cabin. Everything started there in this room. She smiled while thinking about how Eren had told her that he used to hate the Krista figure but actually liked her true self; The silly but honest girl Historia.  
Back then she had been so depressed, but this sentence had filled her with hope.  
Since then, she knew that the character she tried to hide from everyone wasn't that bad after all.  
While she remembered the old times, Eren leaned against the wall in front of her with crossed arms. He haven’t said anything since he entered the room. After he had told her that he wanted to meet her at night, she knew that he had meant this place. For some time now, they have been meeting there secretly for talking about many things. They talked about this world, their wishes and their thoughts - absolutely everything. 

"So, why did you want to meet me tonight?" she asked shattering the silence between them.  
"Why? Are you really asking me?" he started with a disappointed undertone and continued without giving her a chance to answer.  
"Then tell me, why did you agree to Kiyomi's plan?"  
He raised his head in order to look at her. His serious but caring gaze found its way to her insecure eyes.  
"We don't have any other choice," she answered and looked at her long pink skirt with her hands on her lap.  
"No other choice?"  
Eren started to laugh. But not because he found her response funny, no. His laughter sounded bitter.  
He was frustrated about everything: about the whole day. And especially that Historia gave up so fast.  
He couldn't believe that this petite blonde girl, who always did what she wanted had agreed with this stupid plan.  
"I'm the Queen of this nation, because of that I have an enormous responsibility. Sacrificing myself for everyone is the least I can do."  
"Are you kidding me?!"  
Historia looked questioningly at Eren's angry face. She knew he cared for her, but she wasn't the only human in this world.  
What is the meaning of her own life compared with the lives of thousands of people?  
"No, I mean what I said," she stared seriously at him, with full confidence "but I must admit, when you stood up for me it made me happy," her voice softened. 

For some time now their bond had grown. Historia could say, that Eren had a special role in her life. In his presence, she felt safe and comfortable. He was the only person she could open her heart to. He understood her and listened to everything she told him. 

"Historia, you don't need to sacrifice yourself for everyone. This isn't your duty. Anyway, who can give us a guarantee that this woman told the truth?"  
"Maybe you're right but at least she has a plan."  
Eren couldn't believe what he just heard. Was she serious? Or just dense? Did she do this on purpose to annoy him? Didn't she realize how she broke his heart?  
Eren couldn't tell which part made him more aggressive: turning Historia into a Titan or using her as a breeding machine?  
All the time he kept quiet about the Titan controlling power he found out back then only to protect Historia.  
She couldn't always be with him and the others of their squad. Because of that, he was worried about her well-being and wrote her letters when he was far away for an amount of time. He cared for her and he didn't see a reason to hide this feeling. After all, she was an important person to him, as like all of his other friends. But compared to the others, she was in a more dangerous position. You never knew what people were planning for the Queen of a whole nation and today Eren was proven about his concern. 

"I will not accept this plan," Eren said and struck the wall behind him with his fist.  
"Eren," her soft voice reached his heart "until we find another way, I will follow Kiyomi's plan."  
She smiled.  
A sad smile.  
Eren ground his teeth in fury and went with his both hands through his hair. With closed eyes, he let out a breath to calm down.  
"Ok, then I need to find something else!"

Putting his hands in his pockets, he went to Historia and sat down beside her.  
"Can I hold your hand?" he asked her looking seriously into her eyes.  
"My hand?"  
"Maybe I can gain important memories. Something for a new and more importantly, a better plan!"  
Smiling about how hard he was trying for her, she took both his hands in hers.  
He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate to awake the power of gaining memories from previous Titan shifters. He squeezed her hands tighter but unfortunately, he couldn't see anything.  
"Nothing?" she asked with a slight smile on her face and a - don't force yourself - expression. 

It was unfair, why he couldn't see anything? It worked all the time when it wasn't that much necessary. But now it was so important to him, so why? Why didn't it work?  
"Can we do something else? Hand-holding doesn't work anymore," he suggested and felt her surprised aura.  
"Something else? What do you mean?"  
He didn't know either. He never touched a girl in another way. One time he carried Mikasa on his back and after that, he only held hands with Historia because of this power.  
The only thing he knew is: touching must be the only way to awake it.  
Suddenly he remembered the first time he gained the memories. Historia touched his back. No, she touched his naked back. 

"Skin touching...," he murmured to himself and started to take his shirt off.  
"Eren!" Historia looked with shocked eyes at him "What are you doing?"  
"Touch me," he said in a serious tone and turned his back to her.  
"What?!"  
.  
.  
.

"Remember the first time. You touched my back. Maybe this time it will work again."  
She remembered. It was the time when she found out about her family secrets.  
She sighed, put her right hand on top of his back and held this position for a few seconds. But it didn't work either. Unfortunately, Eren showed no reaction.  
She looked at his back and noted how muscular it was now. He didn’t have the body of 15 years old Eren anymore. He grew up so much and his body changed. Without realizing it, she glided with her fingers over his scapula. Her eyes fixed on his back, while her right hand moved by itself over his naked skin.  
Her fingers circled so that her nails tickled his back until they found his neck. She stroked the side of his neck and slid over his right shoulder and started to make circles on the top of his shoulder.  
Historia felt her mind falling into a trance and didn't realize what her hand was doing the whole time until she heard Eren's soft grown.  
Nervously she jerked her hand back to her and bit on her lower lip.  
"Sorry," she said and was glad he couldn't see her heated face now.  
He was also glad about his back being turned to her so she couldn't see his nervous expression. He pressed his lips together to in a line and felt very embarrassed about what he did.  
Did he really let out a grown?  
And the worst part: She heard him!

Eren realized just now how satisfying it was when she touched him like that. His breathing was faster than usual and louder. He had the urge to open his mouth a little bit to let out all his breath out. But after he did, he noted it sounded weird.  
How could one hand and five fingers give him such an amazing feeling? 

He wished for more.  
Maybe he didn't gain some memories of the Titan shifters in him, but he didn't care now.  
The desire of Historia doing it again got bigger and bigger. 

He was about to turn around but suddenly felt her forehead leaning against his back. Not knowing what to do about her unexpected move he kept silent and looked straight ahead at the wall.  
Historia closed her eyes and pressed the right side of her face against his skin and at the same time she put her both arms around his waist.  
In short: She hugged him from the back.  
"Historia," Eren said her name gently and was about to ask if everything was alright until he heard a quiet sob.  
"I'm afraid," was the only thing she could say and consolidated her grip.  
Eren put his hands on hers and the frustration returned. Of course, she was afraid. Turning into a Titan, breeding children without love, sharing the same fate as her family and the worst part was, he couldn't do anything.  
Why?  
Why couldn’t he protect her from all this? 

Feeling her face and upper body pressed against his body out of fear caused mixed feelings in him.  
Slowly he loosened her grip and turned around to look at her.  
Historia, however, tried to hide her crying face and avoided his gaze. She failed in this, and Eren put his hands on her cheeks to turn her face to his direction.  
"Look at me?"  
Her big blue eyes met his green gaze, her lips still trembled, and the tip of her nose got a red color. Eren wiped a tear under her right eye with his thumb and heard her sniffling.  
His long fingers covered her ears, the tips were hiding between her hair strands and his thumb moved over her pink lips.  
She felt his eyes fix on her lips as he gently massaged them. It triggered an enormous feeling in her stomach. Every simple touch on her lips made her body feel like crazy.  
Eren slowly lowered his head towards Historia's. As their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other, Eren covered her lips with his. They closed their eyes and enjoyed their first kiss. Both of them didn't want to gasp for air so this moment could last forever. 

She felt his hands slowly moving on her shoulders to press her against the bed so Eren was above her. At the same moment his tongue ran over her lips and traced the outline. Historia opened a small gap and let him meet his tongue with hers. While massaging the tongues together, Eren's hands explored Historia's body. Started from her neck, they moved over her shoulders to her arms and then jumped on her hips over her belly. He wasn't that much lucky as Historia was. While her hands ground over his naked chest to his defined abs, he only felt the material of her blouse.  
His hands went almost to her breasts when she suddenly paused the kiss to gasp for air. Their eyes connected and their lips were just barely touching, feeling each other's air. Their breaths were irregular, synchronous and they could clearly hear the sound of it. The tension, the air… everything got hotter.

"What have we done?" Historia breathed against his lips.  
"Something amazing..."  
They brushed their lips together again and Eren continued what he was about to do before Historia paused this whole thing.  
While kissing her, his hand moved to her left breast and squeezed it. Describing this feeling was almost impossible. He never thought that to get in contact with the woman body would give him this strong feeling. But his desire to touch her skin grew more and more.  
After his soft squeeze, Eren pressed harder and wanted to play with her other breast too. But again Historia stopped their passionate kiss, although not only to gasp for some air. She let out a pleasured moan against his opened mouth.  
This was the most erotic sound Eren heard in his life and he wished to hear it again.  
"Eren," she shivered his name, while her eyes were moving to his upper body along with her hands. She discovered every part of his chest and triggered an amazing feeling compared to explosion in him. But Eren tried to suppress it.  
"That's not fair," he said and grabbed one of her hands to stop her. He put his lips on it and distributed short kisses over her arm until he reached her neck. "I want to touch your skin, too," he breathed against her neck.  
"Then just open the buttons," Historia said boldly and let out another moan as he sucked on her neck.  
Without waiting any more seconds, Eren raised himself and opened every button of her blouse, swallowed for a brief moment and grazed it away from her body.

And there she was, laying under him almost naked.  
Eren saw her belly for the first time. She didn't have abs like Mikasa. He hasn't touched it yet, but he could tell that her belly was soft. His gaze wandered upwards to her breasts, covered by her bra. They weren't big but not small either. Something in between, but cute. Yeah, they looked cute and soft.

"How long do you want to stare at them... it's embarrassing," she said ashamed.  
"Can I touch them, without the bra?"  
Her eyes widened but honestly, this was something she wanted too. Because of that she only nodded without saying any more words and took her bra off. Avoiding his gaze, she lay down on her back again.  
He spent several seconds staring at her exposed breasts.  
Was this real? And why he got excited only by looking at them?  
His whole life Eren only fought for freedom and justice. He never thought about the opposite gender in this way. Neither about their bodies nor about touching them. But now he understood what he missed. This amazing feeling, this desire, and this heartbeat; he couldn't describe it but loved it. His fingers ran lightly and carefully over her breasts. The first contact was incredible. He hesitantly covered the nipples with his palms and started massaging them, feeling them harden after his touch.  
Immediately, Historia purred like a cat and tossed and turned in the bed. Hearing that, Eren decided to try something else and tried to pinch and push the hardened nipples just like buttons.  
"Ahh...," her voice sounded in a needy way, while she got goose bumps feeling him circling her areoles with fingers.  
Hearing her voice made him crazy and everything went fast. Eren leaned and hungrily sucked her neck skin, still working on her breasts hard. Instinctively he put his knee between her legs and pressed it against her womanhood. His pant was ready to explode.  
Eren could feel Historia's arms making their way around his neck, tugging him down towards herself. Wanting to feel him closer. He had to stop his ministrations with her breasts, but he didn’t mind. Now he could feel her skin against his own.  
Her hardened nipples touched his chest, her nails raked across his skin and his face was covered into her neck.  
"Eren...," she groaned into his ear and suddenly everything in his mind went blank. He covered his eyes with his hands and felt a terrible headache. 

....

"Let's stop," she said and pushed him slowly away to grab her bra and blouse. Eren was still caught in a trance.  
Watching him, she dressed up and signed sadly.  
Meanwhile, Eren sat on the edge of the bed and the blonde girl stood between his legs. Historia put her hand on his head and petted him to calm him down.  
"Did you see something?"  
"Nothing important... I think."  
He pressed his head against her belly now and his arms wound around her waist.  
"I'm sorry... I messed up."  
Historia kissed the top of his head and started to play with his hair.  
"Don't worry about it. We allowed our emotions to dictate our action. Maybe it was good, that you stopped," she said with a sad expression, which Eren couldn't see.  
"Do you regret it?" he asked seriously and looked up at her face. Historia stroke his hair of his face away and went with her hand on his cheek.  
"No, the opposite," she caressed it and didn't stop looking into his eyes "I really liked it. Honestly, I'm a little bit upset with you. You stopped at the wrong time," she laughed.  
Eren smiled and lowered his face towards hers "I think I have fallen for you,"he confessed before putting her down to press his lips against hers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNND????  
> How was it? Did you like it? 
> 
> Honestly, I think they shared an important moment after their meeting with Kiyomi but didn't have sex. But maybe they started their relationship after it? Who knows... only Isayama knows! 
> 
> Love yaaa  
> Asya


End file.
